ASH X BIANCA
by VICTORELNAZI
Summary: Nos encontramos en la region unova donde el entrenador ademas de pelear en la liga teselia, conocera a su primera rival femenina pero al pasar el tiempo sera algo mas para el
1. una nueva amiga

**ASH X Bianca**

HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC POKEMON DE ASH X BIANCA PORQUE PRETENDO HACER MÁS, QUISIERA ACLARAR DE ANTE MANO QUE ME REFIERO A LA RUBIA BIANCA DE LA DE LA TEMPORADA BLANCO Y NEGRO Y NO DE LA PELÍCULA, LO QUE MAS ME GUSTA ES JUNTAR A ASH CON ALGUIEN ORIGINAL Y MUY POCO VISTO COMO SKYLA, VIOLA, MIETTE Y PIENSO HACER UNA CON SHAUNA, PERO AHORA SOLO MIREN ESTE Y OPINEN PERO LES ASEGURO QUE ABRA MAS FICS DE ASH X BIANCA ASI QUE EMPECEMOS

Nos encontramos con nuestros héroes ash joven maestro pokemon y su compañero pikachu, iris joven maestra dragón y cilan futuro conocedor pokemon, los 3 se dirigen rumbo a ciudad porcelana en busca de la siguiente medalla donde conocerán una nueva amiga

Ash: Guau que les parece chicos esta ciudad es enorme

Iris (de acuerdo): tienes razón ash, como haremos para encontrar el gimnasio

Cilan: no se preocupen amigos preguntaremos luego, primero es conveniente que encontremos un centro pokemon

Ash e iris asienten y mientras caminaban alguien se tropieza con ash tirándolo a un charco

¿? (Gritando): quítense que tengo mucha prisa

Esa persona corre hacia nuestros héroes lo cual iris y cilan logran evadirla pero ash no lo logra y termina tropezando con el haciendo que se caiga y lo tire al charco

Ash (enojado y mojado): oye amigo puedes fijarte por dónde vas, mírame estoy mojado y…. (Pero se detiene a ver a esa persona que resulta ser una chica rubia de ojos verdes y una boina del mismo color por lo que el entrenador inmediatamente se sonroja)

¿?: (Apenada): perdón perdón disculpa fue un accidente no quise tirarte (se queda mirando a ash de una manera tierna)

Ash (más calmado): no te preocupes me molesto un momento pero ya está ya que fue solo un accidente y dime cómo te llamas

¿? (Sonriendo): me llamo bianca hace muy poco empecé mi viaje por la región unova y ahora dime cómo te llamas

Ash: me llamo ash de pueblo paleta de la región kanto, el es mi mejor amigo pikachu, ellos 2 son mis amigos iris y cilan

Iris: encantada

Cilan: igualmente, es bueno empezar un viaje porque puedes aprender mucho sobre los pokemon y las estrategias

Bianca: un gusto conocerlos (se sonroja) en especial a ti ash (recordando) un momento tu eres ash ketchum

Ash: si así es porque

Bianca: porque tengo esto para ti te lo manda la profesora juniper (le da un estuche para sus medallas)

Ash: huau muchas gracias bianca y un gusto también conocerte (le iba a dar la mano pero la rubia lo besa en la mejilla haciendo que se sonroje el entrenador)

Bianca (sonrojada): buenos nos veremos luego

Ash (sonrojado): lo mismo digo bianca (los 3 ven como la rubia se aleja)

Bianca (pensando sonrojada): hum ese chico ash es muy lindo, (seria) un momento porque dije eso aunque (se entristece) me hubiese gustado conocerlo un poco más para conocerlo mejor o quizas ser su amiga (se entristece) aunque la verdad quien querria tener a una perdedora e irresponsable como su amiga

Mientras la rubia pensaba muy negativamente, de vuelta con nuestros héroes, van rumbo al centro pokemon para descansar pero en el camino ash se queda pensando

Ash (pensando): esa chica llamada bianca es muy hermosa aunque sea un poco descuidada, pero me hubiese gustado preguntarle si quisiera viajar con nosotros porque es bueno viajar acompañado (iris lo saca del pensamiento)

Iris: ash que te pasa no has dicho ni una sola palabra en 1 hora

Cilan: si ash te sientes bien desde que tropezaste con bianca te noto un poco diferente

Ash (nervioso): no no nada chicos me siento bien solo (mintiendo) estaba pensando que pokemon usar en mi batalla de gimnasio

Iris (con mirada picara): seguro o estas pensando en esa rubia llamada bianca

Ash (sonrojado): que no, no solo pensaba en las batallas como siempre hago

Cilan (calmándolo): tranquilo ash no tiene nada de malo que te guste una chica

Ash (enojado): ya chicos solo pienso en batallas y punto

Iris y cilan: ok está bien no te enojes

Cilan (señalando): miren chicos es el centro pokemon, durmamos y mañana vamos al gimnasio que no está muy lejos

Así fue que los 3 llegaron al centro pokemon el cual permanecieron todo el día y a la mañana siguiente se alistaron para ir al gimnasio, mientras la rubia de boina verde llamada bianca ya estaba lista para su primera batalla de gimnasio

En el gimnasio pokemon

¿?: Hola joven aspirante me llamo camus y antes de tener una batalla me gustaría saber cuál es su nombre

Bianca (emocionada): me llamo bianca y vengo a tener mi primera batalla de gimnasio

Camus: entiendo puedo sentir tu emoción y es evidente que es por tu primer combate

Bianca : así es, (avergonzada) pero tengo un problema solo tengo un pokemon porque además de ser mi primera batalla oficial hace poco empecé mi viaje

Camus (cayéndose estilo anime): que un solo pokemon y muy poca experiencia en combates (serio) bien aun así debo aceptar el reto de toda persona que quiera una medalla así que será un uno contra uno

Bianca (emocionada): en serio muchas gracias

Ambos se trasladan a la arena del gimnasio que estaba rodeado de plantas y arboles

Camus: muy bien empecemos yo elijo a leavanny

Bianca: bien esto será fácil yo elijo a pignite

Camus: a pesar de que tienes ventaja por el tipo de pokemon no quieres decir que tienes la batalla ganada, pero dejaré que tú vallas primero como es costumbre para cada líder de gimnasio

Bianca (confiada): muy bien pignite usa lanzallamas

Camus: bien leavanny esquívalo y usa energibola (leavanny logra esquivar el ataque de pignite y usa su ataque que logra acertarle)

Bianca (preocupada): oh no pignite te encuentras bien (queda un poco adolorido por el ataque pero se levanta)

De repente llegan nuestros amigos con el objetivo de que ash rete al líder de gimnasio pero se sorprenden a ver a bianca peleando

Ash (sorprendido): miren chicos es bianca

Iris: parece que se te adelantaron ash

Ash (decepcionado): no puede ser y yo que me había emocionado por obtener mi medalla

Cilan: pero no importa podemos esperar un día

Ash: si creo que tienes razón

De repente bianca los mira y se emociona que esté ash

Bianca (emocionada y sonrojada): ash viniste aquí a apoyarme estoy tan feliz de volver a verte

Ash (sonrojado): de hecho vine a retar al líder de gimnasio pero se nota que te me adelantaste pero ya que estas aquí te apoyaremos en todo

Bianca (sonrojada): oh muchas gracias ash (le manda un beso por el aire)

Ash (todo rojo y apenas sonriendo): de nada bianca

Camus (serio y sonriendo): oigan tortolos les recuerdo que están en un gimnasio así que podemos seguir con el combate

Bianca (toda roja): muy bien camus mira esto pignite usa caratazo

Camus: terminemos con esto leavanny esquívalo y usa rayo solar (logra esquivar el ataque y usa rayo solar impactando en pignate dejándolo ko)

Referee: pignite no puede continuar leavanny es el ganador la victoria es del líder de gimnasio camus

Bianca (muy triste): pignite estas bien (pignite asiente y bianca lo regresa a su pokebola y ash se le acerca) ni siquiera con la ventaja de tipo pude derrotarlo, en verdad doy asco

Inmediatamente el entrenador se le acerca

Ash (tocando sus hombros): no te preocupes amiga así empecé yo también, hiciste un gran esfuerzo y eso es lo que cuenta primero entrena un poco y luego cuando estés preparada vuelve a intentarlo porque lo importante es tu vínculo con tu pokemon y nunca rendirse

En ese momento Bianca cambia de cara a una feliz al oir a ash llamarla amiga

Bianca (feliz): oh ash muchas gracias (lo abraza con fuerza)

Camus (conmovido): oh que conmovedor realmente hacen una bonita pareja de seguro son novios o algo así

Ash (sonrojado y se separa inmediatamente de ella): no no eso no es cierto es solo una amiga que conocimos ayer

Bianca (sonrojada y se separa inmediatamente de él): si así es, nos tenemos mucha confianza entre sí como buenos amigos

Camus (sarcástico): si como no pero bueno (mirando a ash) que bien que viniste ash te estaba esperando luego de nuestro encuentro

Ash (emocionado): si así es camus

Camus: bien mañana pelearemos así que ven temprano

Así los 3 junto a bianca caminaron hacia el centro pokemon y cuando llegaron iris y cilan entraron a reservar sus habitaciones y frente a la puerta del centro la rubia quedo hablando con ash

Ash: muy bien bianca ahora que vas a hacer

Bianca (mirándolo feliz): mejor seguiré mi camino para entrenar antes de mi siguiente combate

Ash (ocultando tristeza): entiendo entonces es aquí donde nos separaremos (más animado) pero da lo mejor de ti se que llegaras muy lejos bianca

Bianca (triste): ash gracias por animarme, te voy a extrañar mucho (lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla haciendo que los 2 se sonrojen)

Ash (sonrojado le toma las manos): yo también te extrañare mucho bianca así que te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y ojala nos volvamos a ver pronto

Bianca (feliz y sonrojada): también lo espero ash así que hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a juntar (ambos se abrazan y se besan sus mejillas y bianca se aleja)

Ash (mirando que bianca se aleja y pensando): te quiero mucho bianca eres la mujer más hermosa que conocí

Bianca (caminando y llorando): te voy a extrañar mi amado ash ahora entiendo que me gustas mucho (decidida) así que la próxima vez que te vea te confesare mis sentimientos y si hay otra chica en el camino peleare por tu amor mi querido entrenador

 **Muy bien, si les gusto solo comenten y les aseguro que esto continuara**


	2. La Batalla de Ash

Muy bien, bienvenidos al capítulo 2 de este fic de pokemon , donde me interesa solo juntar a ash con alguna chica que no es protagonista así que empecemos

Luego de que bianca se separara de ellos, nuestros héroes fueron al gimnasio nuevamente para ir por la medalla de ash

Camus: buenos días amigos ya ansiaba este momento de enfrentarnos ash así que estás preparado

Ash (emocionado): por supuesto camus, así que empecemos

Así fueron a la arena de batalla donde dio inicio a la batalla entre ash y camus

Camus: muy bien ash será un uno contra uno así que ¡ve leavanny!

Ash: vamos pikachu

Camus: te dejare que empieces tu primero ash

Ash: muy bien pikachu usa ataque rápido

Camus: esquívalo y usa danza de pétalos (logra esquivar el ataque de pikachu y usa danza de pétalos acertándole)

Ash: necesitaras más que eso camus

Camus: a ver qué te parece esto leavanny tijera x

Ash: esquívalo pikachu (pero no logra esquivarlo y queda mal herido) pikachu aguanta por favor amigo yo se que puedes (pikachu logra levantarse)

Camus: muy bien leavanny termina esto con rayo solar (cuando termina de cargarse el ataque va directo hacia pikachu)

Ash: vamos pikachu usa ataque rápido y salta (logra esquivar el ataque y usa ataque rápido impactándolo)

Camus (preocupado): oh no levántate leavanny

Ash: no lo creo pikachu cola de hierro (otra vez logra impactarle)

Camus: rápido leavanny tijera x

Ash: salta pikachu y usa electrobola (la electrobola impacta en leavanny dejándolo ko)

Referee: leavanny no puede continuar la victoria es de pikachu el ganador es ash ketchum de pueblo paleta

Ash: muy bien hecho pikachu (se abraza con su pokemon) lo hiciste muy bien amigo

Iris: felicidades ash conseguiste tu medalla

Cilan: gracias a una distinta muestra de sabores durante el combate que te dio la victoria

Camus (le pide a ash que se acerque): felicidades ash sin duda me has derrotado y te ganaste esto la medalla élitro (se lo muestra y se lo entrega)

Ash: muchas gracias camus en verdad fue una batalla muy difícil

Camus: es a ti a quien tengo que agradecer porque hace mucho que no tengo una buena batalla y ahora dime ash que paso con bianca

Ash: ah ella ya se fue me dijo que quería entrenar para hacerse más fuerte

Camus (mirada picara): sabes ash no se si te diste cuenta pero esa chica parece que le gustas y mucho

Ash (sonrojado y nervioso): de que hablas camus no es cierto, solo nos llevamos bien eso es todo, solo nos conocemos hace unos pocos días

Camus (juzgándolos): y aun así se tienes mucha confianza entre si

Ash (sin saber que decir): eh bueno yo

Camus: pues que mal que no son novios porque hacen una bonita pareja, pero bueno ahora te recomiendo que vayas a ciudad nimbasa

Ash: muchas gracias camus entonces ahí es a donde iré

Camus: muy bien ash nos despedimos así que buena suerte y (con mirada picara) salúdame a bianca

Ash (sonrojado): si la veo lo hare camus adiós

Así fue que nuestros 3 héroes abandonaron el gimnasio y luego volvieron al centro pokemon para descansar y así a la mañana siguiente ir a ciudad nimbasa

Ash junto a iris y cilan van rumbo a ciudad nimbasa pero antes deben pasar por el bosque mientras van rumbo hacia allí, lo primero que hacen es poner el campamento para poder dormir durante la noche y así seguir al día siguiente

Iris (cansada): menos mal que paramos estoy exhausta

Ash (de igual manera): yo también iris (mirando a cilan) oye cilan ya podemos comer algo

Cilan (cansado): está bien chicos ya que armamos el campamento podremos preparar algo de comer

Ash e iris (asintiendo felices): muy bien muchas gracias cilan

Mientras nuestros héroes estaban comiendo de repente aparece un minccino que estaba limpiando la mochila de ash que estaba llena de tierra

Ash (mirando a minccino): chicos miren que pokemon es ese y que hace con mi mochila

Iris: tranquilo ash es solo un minccino, es que ese pokemon le gusta limpiar cualquier cosa que esté sucia

Cilan: todos los miccino son así ash, cualquier cosa sucia que vea él lo limpiara en un instante sin dudarlo

Ash (emocionado): muy bien chicos en ese caso voy a atraparlo (minccino lo ve y sale corriendo) hey vuelve aquí

De esa manera minccino sale corriendo apenas ve a ash, pero el entrenador sale corriendo tras el pokemon

Iris: ash mejor será que vuelvas pronto porque está a punto de anochecer

Ash (corriendo): no te preocupes iris volveré pronto

Después de 10 minutos siguiéndolo finalmente ash tiene de frente a minccino que se había detenido a tomar agua en el rio y cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo escucha una voz familiar

¿? (Corriendo mirando a minccino): ahhh que bonito pokemon (pero mientras iba corriendo hacia el pokemon no se da cuenta que estaba ash y cuando llega a miccino se tropieza con ash tirándolo al rio)

Ash (muy enojado): hey que te pasa estás loco (pero se detiene y se empieza a sonrojar cuando vio que la persona que lo tiro era bianca)

Bianca (mira a ash feliz): ash en verdad eres tú (se percata de lo que hizo y se preocupa) lo siento lo siento

Ash (feliz al verla): bianca que sorpresa verte aquí y no te preocupes cuando llegue al campamento me secaré (inmediatamente la rubia lo abraza)

Bianca (sonrojada): ash te extrañe mucho lo único que pensaba es en volver a verte (se sonroja y miente) digo en verlos porque ustedes porque son mis mejores amigos

Ash (sonrojado por el abrazo): nosotros también te extrañamos bianca (le corresponde el abrazo y bianca lo besa muy cerca de los labios y lo mira de una manera tierna)

Bianca (decidida): (no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos hacia el así que debo decirle lo que siento por él) ash quiero decirte algo que no puedo ocultar

Ash: ah sí y que es (pensando: no puedo mas aunque me rechace debo decirle que la amo) pero también debo decirte algo bianca que es importante

Bianca (sonrojada y decidida): ash desde que te conocí me pareciste un chico lindo (nerviosa) ppeeero además tu me apoyaste y fuiste el único que se preocupo por mi cuando estaba a punto de abandonar cosa que ni mi padre hacia por mi

Ash (confundido): entonces que es lo que me quieres decir bianca

Bianca (le toma las manos haciendo que los dos se sonrojen aun mas): ash lo que te quiero decir es que que yo te aaammm (cuando estaba a punto de decirle lo que siente el minccino aparece y limpia el bolso de bianca que estaba lleno de polvo de maquillaje)

Ash: es minccino se supone que lo iba a atrapar

Bianca (se emociona al ver al pokemon): aahh que lindo ojala pudiera tener uno pero no se atrapar un pokemon

Ash (resignado): sabes bianca intenta atraparlo

Bianca: pero ash tu lo quieres atrapar

Ash (insistiendo): no pasa nada conseguiré otros pokemon es más yo te ayudo a atraparlo

Bianca (emocionada): muchas gracias ash pero como

Ash: mira normalmente para atraparlo debes tener una batalla con el pero ahora esta distraído deberías aprovechar para tirarle la pokebola

Bianca: muy bien lo intentare ash (bianca le tira la pokebola a minccino donde queda dentro de la misma y la luz parpadea hasta que finalmente se queda en la pokebola)

Ash (feliz por ella): bien hecho bianca estoy feliz por ti

Bianca (feliz por su pokemon): no puedo creerlo lo hice (lo mira a ash muy feliz), y muchas gracias a ti ash (se abalanza sobre ash y ahora los dos caen al rio quedando empapados)

Ash (resignado): parece que al final me tendré que acostumbrar a esto si nos vamos a seguir viendo (pensando: pero valdrá la pena si es por estar contigo)

De repente ash se percata que estaba a punto de anochecer

Ash (preocupado): hum ya es muy tarde si no vuelvo ahora al campamento podría perderme

Bianca (asustada): ¡oh no! Pensaba que podría llegar a la ciudad hoy pero ahora no se qué hacer se me termino la comida y empieza a hacer frio

Ash: es cierto además aun estamos empapados nos podríamos enfermar pero no te preocupes ven conmigo al campamento para que nos sequemos y además comeremos algo

Bianca (agradecida lo abraza): muchas gracias ash

Ash (correspondiendo el abrazo): de nada Bianca

 **Bien ahora que pasara ahora que la rubia estará con ash, lo sabremos la próxima semana**


	3. Confesión

**Anteriormente vimos el reencuentro entre ash y Bianca pero ahora que pasara ahora que ambos estarán temporalmente reunidos ya que el entonador invito la invito hacia su campamento**

 **Capitulo 3: confesión**

Mientras caminaban rumbo al campamento bianca empieza a sentir mucho frio y ash percatándose de eso decide darle su campera haciendo que bianca se sonroje)

Bianca: muchas gracias ash pero no tendrás frio podrías enfermarte y además recuerda que aun estas empapado por mi culpa

Ash (sonriéndole): no te preocupes bianca ya casi llegamos además me preocupas más tú

Bianca: (mirándolo tiernamente): muchas gracias ash nadie me había cuidado de esa manera

Ash: mira al fin llegamos (iris y cilan lo miran con cara de preocupación)

Cilan: ash por fin llegaste estaba preocupado por ti

Iris (preocupada): si ash pikachu y yo también lo estábamos (de repente mira a la rubia)

Ash (rascándose detrás de la cabeza): perdón amigos iba a atrapar a minccino y de repente me encontré con bianca

Bianca: hola amigos es un gusto volver a verlos

Cilan: bianca cuanto tiempo sin vernos (se da cuenta que están empapados) pero que les paso chicos

Ash: lo de costumbre pero mejor me iré a cambiar (mirando a bianca) y tu bianca tienes ropa para cambiarte

Bianca (asintiendo): así es ash por suerte traje mi pijama

Los 2 fueron a cambiarse de ropa, ash se metió en su tienda y se puso su pijama, y bianca hizo lo mismo pero se fue a la tienda de iris y una vez que terminaron pusieron su ropa a secar cerca de la fogata, y una vez que estuvo listo la cena los 4 comieron cerca de otra fogata donde la rubia estaba muy cerca del entrenador

Bianca: muchas gracias cilan te luciste con la comida estuvo realmente delicioso

Cilan: de nada bianca

Iris: y ahora dime bianca que haces tú aquí en el bosque

Bianca: vine para entrenar pero me aventure hoy y ahora no sé cómo salir

Cilan: no te preocupes bianca ven con nosotros a ciudad nimbasa

Ash: si bianca nos gustaría que nos acompañes

Bianca: (pensando: que bien estaré a partir de ahora al lado de ash y tendré la oportunidad de declarármele) muchas gracias amigos será mejor que viajar sola

Ash (pensando): muy bien finalmente me le podre declarar a bianca así que pronto le diré lo mucho que la amo

Ya habían pasado unas pocas horas y los 4 decidieron irse a dormir, pero el entrenador no podía dormir así que decidió dar una vuelta hasta llegar frente al rio que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban

Ash (pensando): desde que conocí a bianca extrañamente no he dejado de pensar en ella, pero ahora entiendo que es porque me gusta alguien que ni siquiera me paso con las amigas que viajaban conmigo (pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados porque una chica lo abrazaba por detrás que era nada más y nada menos que bianca)

Bianca (sonriéndole): hola ash porque estas despierto

Ash (sonrojado): oh hola bianca lo que pasa es que no podía dormir eso es todo

Bianca (con mirada tierna): puedo sentarme a tu lado

Ash: si no hay problema (apenas se lo dice bianca se acomoda al lado del entrenador y apoya su cabeza en el hombro y lo abraza del brazo) bianca te sientes bien (decía sonrojado el entrenador)

Bianca (mirándolo a los ojos): no ash lo que pasa es que finalmente quiero decirte lo que no te dije esta tarde

Ash: pues ya que estamos solos porque no me lo dices bianca sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, es mas yo también quiero decirte algo desde que te vi por primera vez

Bianca (sonriéndole): entonces puedes decírmelo ash lo que sea lo entenderé

Ash (reuniendo valor): bianca desde que te conocí he sentido algo que no he sentido por ninguna persona antes y cuando te volví a ver esta tarde me alegro mucho en volverte a ver, ahora entiendo que este sentimiento no es de amistad sino que es otra cosa

Bianca: entonces ash que es lo que me quieres decir

Ash (sonrojado): lo que te quiero decir bianca es que yo (decidido) ¡te amo con todo mi corazón!

Tras decir eso bianca se le queda mirando y de repente empieza a llorar y lo mira feliz

Ash (preocupado): bianca que te sucede te encuentras bien porque lloras

Bianca (llorando de felicidad): oh ash me hiciste tan feliz porque desde que te conocí y la manera que te has preocupado por mi hasta ahora me generaste sentimientos por ti y estuve muy triste cuando nos separamos y ahora que volvemos a estar juntos quiero decirte que ¡yo también te amo mi querido entrenador! (inmediatamente se le abalanza hacia el entrenador cayendo ambos al agua volviéndolo a mojar por tercera vez hoy)

Ash (sonriéndole): no otra vez mi amor

Bianca (apenada y triste): perdón ash arruine nuestro mejor momento y ahora nos volvimos a mojar

Ash: no importa bianca porque (tomándola de las manos) nada arruinara nuestro momento amor mío (ambos empiezan a acercar sus caras uno al otro y finalmente se miran tiernamente uniendo sus labios y luego de que se quedaron sin aire se sueltan)

Bianca (con mirada tierna): oh mi amor te amo tanto y ahora a partir de ahora nunca nadie nos podrá separar

Ash: asi es mi amor lo único importante para mi es nuestro amor ¡asi que bianca te gustaría ser mi novia!

Bianca (llorando): oh ash es lo que siempre quise escuchar de ti (lo vuelve a abrazar y lo besa pero ambos caen nuevamente al rio pero salen)

Ash (riendo): ¡sabes! esto ya se está poniendo muy divertido pero mejor volvamos al campamento

Bianca (sonriendo): está bien mi amor pero me puedes hacer un gran favor

Ash: si amor lo que quieras

Bianca (sonrojada): podríamos dormir juntos a partir de ahora

Ash (sonrojado y nervioso): qué pero estas segura

Bianca (abrazándolo): ahora que somos novios quiero estar siempre con mi amorcito

Ash: está bien amor por ti lo que sea (ambos caminan hacia la tienda del entrenador y entran) muy bien bianca te espero aquí mientras te cambias

Bianca (riendo): está bien ash, solo déjame decirte que te tengo una sorpresa

Ash (confundido): de que te ríes mi amor

Bianca: no nada amor

Mientras ash se cambiaba afuera ya que por suerte tenía otro pijama bianca inmediatamente lo llama

Bianca: ash listo ven por favor

Ash (se le acerca a bianca y lo besa): buenas noches mi amor

Bianca: buenas noches mi amor (hace espacio en su bolsa de dormir y lo mira tiernamente) ahora entra mi amado

Apenas lo dice ash se mete en la bolsa de dormir con la rubia e inmediatamente la abraza pero ash queda impactado y nervioso al percatarse de algo importante

Ash (nervioso y sonrojado): biiannncca tu estas en ropa interior (la rubia lo abraza fuerte para evitar que él se fuera)

Bianca (sonrojada y sonriéndole): Así es mi amor ya no tengo cambio de ropa y quiero que sepas (con mirada tierna y susurrándole al oído) no me importa dormir así si es por ti amor

Ash (sonrojado): pero bianca esto no está bien (la rubia lo besa en los labios)

Bianca (sonrojada): solo está mal si es en mi contra pero yo soy la que se entrega a ti y te daré una muestra que no me importa estar así contigo (la rubia se para frente a ash y le muestra su ropa interior que era de color rosado y luego lo abraza más fuerte y frota sus pechos en la cara de ash) te gusta mi vida

Ash (excitado pero nervioso): bianca esto se siente muy bien me encanta además ciento latir tu corazón

Bianca: muy bien mi amor ahora que sientes mi corazón latir por ti (se acuesta) ahora abrázame mi amor

Ash (nervioso): está bien amor (bianca se da vuelta y es abrazada por el entrenador pero ya que la rubia era más grande que el entrenador aprovecho para agarrar su mano y ponerla en su pecho)

Bianca (feliz y lo mira tiernamente): buenas noches mi amor (lo besa en los labios) pero si en verdad me amas no quitaras tu mano de ahí

Ash (lo besa): no lo hare mi amor buenas noches

Así luego de que confesaran su amor, ambos se duermen aunque ash se tardo un poco al tener la mano en uno de los pechos de bianca, pero la rubia estaba inmediatamente dormida al tener al entrenador como su novio pero además abrazándolo y a partir de ahora su viaje será diferente

 **Bueno con este capítulo me despido, hasta la próxima**


	4. Llegando a Ciudad Nimbasa

**En el capituo anterior presenciaron como dos rivales en la liga teselia que se conocieron hace poco llamados ash y la novata Bianca confesaron lo que cada uno sentía por el otro terminando con ambos ahora como una pareja que se ama pero que pasara ahora en adelante, entonces sépanlo aquí y ahora**

 **Capitulo 4: Llegando a Ciudad Nimbasa**

En un nuevo dia ash y bianca son los primeros en despertarse, y ambos empiezan a sonreírse al recordar que anoche finalmente se declararon uno al otro así que se besaron inmediatamente de manera apasionada

Ash: buenos días mi amor como dormiste anoche

Bianca (sonriendo): pues como me abrazaste y pusiste tu mano en mi intimidad yo diría que muy bien amado mío (lo abraza y lo besa), y ahora dime ash cuando me vas a presentar como tu novia

Ash: de seguro nuestra ropa ya se seco así que cuando desayunemos amor

Así los 2 se cambian inmediatamente para poder desayunar

Cilan (a todos): amigos la comida ya casi esta lista así que vengan a comer

Iris: ya voy cilan

Ash: que bien vamos bianca

Una vez que nuestros héroes terminaron de desayunar ash empezó a hablar

Ash: muchas gracias cilan estuvo realmente delicioso

Iris: si te luciste esta vez

Bianca (sonriendo): hey ash creo que es momento de que les digas no lo crees

Ash (sonrojado): si tienes razón bianca (mirando a iris y cilan) chicos quiero decirles que ayer me paso lo más hermoso que me pudo pasar

Cilan (confundido): a si y que es ash

Iris (igual): si que fue lo que te paso y dime porque estas rojo

Ash (sonrojado): bueno quisiera decirles que ayer me le declaré a una chica

cilan e iris (sorprendidos): qué pero como

cilan (calmado): y dime ash quien es la afortunada

Iris: no lo creo si tu solo eres un niño, quien podría quererte

Bianca (abrazando a ash): pues a mí se me declaro y viceversa

ash: y no solo eso sino que a partir de ahora los 2 somos novios (ash y bianca se besan dejando atónitos a iris y cilan)

Cilan (sorprendido): pues muchas felicitaciones chicos en verdad hacen una muy bonita pareja

Iris (igual): aun no lo puedo creer pero bueno felicidades pero que le viste bianca a un niño como ash

Bianca (enojada): no le digas así es mucho más maduro que tu además la manera de protegerme y como se preocupa por mi es lo que me llevo a enamorarme de él (lo abraza y se besa en los labios)

Iris: está bien está bien pero espero que no estén muy melosos mientras vamos a ciudad mayólica, y déjenme decirles que si empezamos a caminar ahora llegaremos esta tarde antes de anochecer

Ash y bianca: está bien

Ya una vez que ash y bianca le confesaron al resto sobre su relación emprendieron de vuelta el viaje a ciudad nimbasa el cual nuestra pareja caminaba tomados de las manos y luego de horas y horas caminando finalmente llegaron al centro pokemon de ciudad nimbasa

Bianca (cansada): por fin llegamos amigos ya quiero tomarme un baño y dormir

Iris (igual): yo igual bianca pero antes vayamos a cenar

Ash: muy bien iris y cilan ustedes vayan a reservar una mesa para los 4 y bianca y yo iremos a pedir los cuartos (todos asienten)

Así iris y cilan fueron a reservar una mesa para los cuatro mientras ash y bianca fueron al mostrador a reservar habitaciones pero en ese entonces la enfermera joy estaba atendiendo a una rubia que era realmente hermosa

¿?: Muchas gracias enfermera joy los aspirantes que vienen a mi gimnasio son muy fuertes (la rubia se va tropieza con alguien)

Ash (a bianca): muy bien bianca llegamos (pero por la distracción se tropieza con alguien) perdón no vi por donde iba

¿?: no no perdóname a mi (pero al verlo se sonroja)

Ash: ninguno vio por donde iba ven te ayudo a levantarte (le da la mano y la rubia feliz acepta, pero al levantarla ella queda abrazada a ash quedando sonrojado pero inmediatamente se separa de ella al ver a bianca celosa) y ahora dime cuál es tu nombre

¿? (Sonrojada): me llamo elesa soy la líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad y ustedes quienes son

Ash: yo me llamo ash y soy de la región kanto

Bianca: y yo me llamo bianca (le iba a decir que además es la novia de ash pero es interrumpida)

Elesa (sin importancia): bien con eso me basta vengan mañana a mi gimnasio y los recibiré con mucho gusto (mira solo a ash) y a ti muchas gracias por levantarme ash eres tan tierno y gentil (lo abraza pero ya que ella ara mucho más alta que ash termina impactando su pecho en la cara del entrenador y hace que bianca se ponga muy celosa por la escena)

Bianca (enojada): oye ya basta para que te lo sepas ash ya tiene una linda novia así que suelta a mi chico

Elesa (sonrojada y decepcionada): oh perdón me deje llevar pero tampoco para que te pongas así

Bianca (enojada): como que no mejor ya vete y déjanos en paz

Elesa: está bien mejor me voy (mira a ash tiernamente y lo besa cerca de los labios haciendo que los 2 se sonrojen) nos vemos mañana cariño

Bianca (gritando): ya vete (ve como la líder de gimnasio se alejaba de el)

Ash (preocupado): bianca estas bien me preocupas

Bianca (mirando a ash triste y con lágrimas): perdón ash es que no soporto verte muy cerca de otras chicas además cuando vi que esa chica es más bonita que yo temía que me dejaras por ella

Ash (se acerca a la rubia y lo besa en los labios): tranquilo mi amor solo te amo a ti, ella es solo la líder de gimnasio que vinimos a retar eso es todo, nadie jamás nos podrá separar

Bianca (mejor): oh ash quiero estar contigo siempre, (se besan en los labios y lo mira tiernamente) mi amor podríamos dormir juntos esta vez te juro que estaremos en pijama pero quiero que me abraces

Ash (sonrojado): como tú digas mi amor

Una vez que los 4 lograron terminaron de cenar, en esa misma noche se fueron a sus habitaciones donde iris y cilan tenían cada quien su propia habitación pero ash y bianca compartían una

Ash (abrazando a bianca): buenas noches mi vida

Bianca (besando a ash): buenas noches amorcito

A la mañana siguiente los 4 despiertan e inmediatamente fueron al gimnasio y se sorprendieron que fuera un centro de modelaje

Ash (confundido): chicos parece que nos confundimos

Bianca: si es muy bonito parece un centro de modelaje pero deberíamos estar en el gimnasio

Cilan (confundido): no lo entiendo según el mapa este debería ser el gimnasio de esta ciudad

Iris (sorprendida): pero hay que admitir que esto es increíble

De repente detrás de ellos aparece elesa la líder de gimnasio que traía unos atuendos muy originales lo cual impresionó a nuestros héroes

Ash: guau parece que al final no nos equivocamos chicos porque ella es la líder de gimnasio

Elesa: hola que bien que viniste porque te estaba esperando ash, como puedes notar también soy modelo (le guiña el ojo y lo besa cerca de los labios)

Bianca (muy enojada): oye ya deja a mi novio y te vi donde lo besaste

Elesa (enojada): creí que solo vendría ash solo, así que que haces aquí

Bianca: yo también vine a retarte y seré la primera

Elesa (desafiando): muy bien serás la primera y además no me tomara mucho tiempo

Así todos fueron hacia el campo de batalla

Elesa: esto será uno contra uno así que empecemos

Bianca (confiada): muy bien pignite ve

Elesa: zebstrika ve (aparece el pokemon) empieza

Bianca: bien pignite usa azote

Elesa: impactrueno (logra impactar en pignite pero resiste)

Bianca: muy bien ahora usa caratazo

Elesa: esquívalo y usa electrobola

Bianca: esquívalo y usa lanzallamas (esquiva la electrobola y logra conectar su lanzallamas)

Elesa: ¿eso fue todo? bien mejor terminemos con esto zebstrika usa carga de fuego (logra conectar a pignite dejándolo herido)

Bianca (preocupada): oh no pignite

Elesa: terminemos con esto repite la carga de fuego (la carga de fuego se hace más fuerte y deja inconsciente a pignite)

Referee: pignite no puede continuar la ganadora es la líder de gimnasio elesa

Bianca (triste): oh no otra vez perdí (ash la abraza)

Ash: no te preocupes bianca hoy diste una buena pelea y casi ganas, solo sigue intentándolo

Bianca (más animada): es cierto mi amor solo tengo que esforzarme

¿?: Sabía que no lo lograrías Bianca, me equivoque en dejarte salir de viaje

Cilan: oye bianca quien es el

Ash: si parece que te conoce

Bianca (preocupada): qué pero que haces aquí

Luego de la derrota de la rubia, aparece alguien que precisamente ella conocía

 **Así termina el capitulo 4, pero quien será esa persona que acaba de preocupar a Bianca y que le espera a ash en su batalla conta elesa**

 **Lo sabrán la próxima semana**


	5. Peleare por ti amor

**Capitulo 5: Peleare por ti amor**

Luego de la derrota de Bianca a manos de la modelo y líder de gimnasio elesa, apaerce alguien que la de boina verde conocía y se preocupa

Ash: oye Bianca a caso lo conoces

Bianca (preocupada): claro que me conoce porque él es mi padre

Todos quedan sorprendidos al ver al padre de Bianca

Padre de bianca: al principio te deje viajar para que pudieras encontrar lo que quieres en tu futuro pero por lo que he visto me temo hija que debo prohibirte que sigas viajando

Bianca (triste): que no por favor papa

Padre de bianca: lo siento hija pero es por tu bien si no puedes ganarle a una líder de gimnasio me temo que no estás para viajar

Bianca: pero papa no estoy sola estoy con mis amigos y con mi novio (abraza a ash)

Padre de bianca (enojado): ¿novio? Con más razón te prohíbo que sigas viajando ese chico de seguro solo quiere aprovecharse de ti

Bianca: claro que no papa él es el único que me ha apoyado además el me cuida muy bien, el es el novio perfecto para mi

Ash: le aseguro señor que no me he aprovechado de ella en verdad nos amamos, además nosotros queremos que bianca siga viajando con nosotros

Cilan: es una gran amiga y pronto se hará fuerte hoy lo demostró

Iris: nosotros la queremos mucho señor no hay alguna manera que cambie de opinión

Papa de bianca: hum si de hecho hay algo que pueden hacer para demostrarme que en verdad se preocupan por mi hija, tu (señala a ash) así que eres el novio de mi hija

Ash (asintiendo): así es señor

Papa de bianca: muy bien mañana tu y yo nos enfrentaremos y si ganas dejare que bianca siga viajando con ustedes y además aprobare su relación, pero si pierdes te alejas de mi hija y nunca más la volverás a ver

Ash (sin dudarlo): trato hecho

Bianca (preocupada): no ash mi padre es muy fuerte lo que menos quisiera es perderte

Ash (confiado): no te preocupes amor esto lo hare por ti

Bianca: confió en ti mi amor (se besan dejando furioso al padre de bianca)

Padre de bianca (enojado): una vez que ganen nunca más volverán a hacer eso pero mientras tanto bianca tendrás que venir conmigo y tu ven mañana a mi casa te estaré esperando

Bianca: pero..

Ash: no te preocupes bianca solo será hasta mañana con tu apoyo se que ganaré

Bianca: oh ash te amo tanto (lo abraza y se vuelven a besar) te deseo toda la suerte

Así nuestros héroes se despedían de bianca hasta la batalla de mañana, mientras elesa miraba a ash

Elesa: muy bien listo para tu batalla ash

Ash: si

Elesa: muy bien ve zebstrika

Ash: qué pero ya peleo

Elesa: tengo dos zebstrika si no lo has notado

Ash: muy bien ve boldore

Elesa: muy bien empieza

Ash: usa golpe de roca

Elesa: salta zebstrika (logra esquivar el ataque)

Ash: es muy rápido

Elesa: usa carga de fuego (logra impactar en boldore)

Ash: oh no

Elesa: muy bien otra vez carga de fuego (otro vez logra impactar dejando mal herido a boldore)

Ash: boldore resiste por favor

Elesa: muy bien terminemos con esto carga de fuego otra vez

Ash: muy bien detenlo con roca afilada (logra detener a zebstrika con el ataque) y ahora termina con joya de luz (ese ataque deja al pokemon de elesa inconsciente)

Referee: zebstrika no puede continuar el ganador es ash ketchum de pueblo paleta

Luego de la victoria elesa llama a ash y conversan muy lejos de iris y cilan

Elesa (sonriendo): muy bien ash me ganaste así que te entrego la medalla voltio (le da la medalla a ash)

Ash: muchas gracias elesa fue muy complicado y ahora que tengo la medalla podre intentar recuperar a bianca

Elesa (confundida): sabes ash no entiendo como una chica tan descuidada sea tu novia habiendo muchas chicas lindas e inteligentes

Ash: (serio): quizás lo sea pero es muy bonita y es la chica que amo (intenta irse pero la líder lo detiene)

Elesa: espera ash (sonrojada) tengo que decirte que cuando te conocí me pareciste muy guapo y empecé a sentir algo en el pecho, y ahora sé lo que es ¡me gustas mucho ash! (lo besa en los labios pero ash se separa) no te gustaría tener a una linda modelo como novia

Ash: en verdad lo siento elesa pero bianca es la única que amo y amare, es por eso que mañana ganare por ella

Elesa (triste): oh entiendo ash creo que no te podre obligar a amarme (sonriendo) entonces espero que ganes mañana porque esa chica es muy afortunada en tenerte como novio

Ash: no elesa el único afortunado soy yo

Así nuestros héroes volvieron al centro pokemon para poder descansar y luego dormir para que ash se prepare para su batalla de mañana con el papa de bianca es por eso que antes de dormir el entrenador se estuvo preparando de ante mano

 **Muy bien, quien ganara entre el padre de Bianca y ash, el azabache lograra hacer que su novia vuelve a viajar con él o nunca la volverá a ver**

 **Entonces descúbranlo en el capítulo final de este fic**


	6. La Batalla por el Amor de mi Vida

**Bienvenidos todos al capitulo final de este fic pero les aseguro que habra mas fic de esta pareja y aun continuare mi otra historia de ash x Bianca: eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida**

 **Anteriormente vimos como el padre de Bianca reto a ash a una batalla pokemon que decidirá si ash y Bianca seguirán estando juntos o nunca se volverán a ver asi que sépanlo ahora**

 **Capitulo 6: La batalla por el amor de mi vida**

En un nuevo dia ash y sus amigos se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de bianca que no estaba muy lejos del centro pokemon y luego de una hora pudieron encontrarla que en la entrada el padre de bianca los estaba esperando

Padre de bianca: muy bien ash estas listo para tu pelea

Bianca (emocionada): amor sabia que vendrías por mí

Ash: por supuesto mi vida eres lo que más me importa

Padre de bianca (incomodo): oigan primero si quieres seguir estando con mi hija tendrás que ganarme ese fue el trato

Ash: oh claro que ganare porque nada me detendrá

Iris: muy bien ash recuerda por quien haces esto

Cilan: si ash da tu máximo

Ash: no se preocupen amigos eso hare

Padre de bianca: muy bien vamos todos a mi arena de batalla así que entren

Así todos entraron dentro de la casa de bianca que era enorme y fueron rápidamente a la arena de batalla para el combate

Padre de bianca: muy bien ash esta batalla será un uno contra uno si tu ganas dejare que bianca viaje con ustedes y no solo eso sino que además aprobaré su relación, pero si pierdes ella se quedara aquí y además tendrán que romper su relación

Ash: trato hecho señor entonces empecemos de una buena vez

Padre de bianca: está bien entonces ve darmanitan (y ese pokemon de tipo fuergo sale de la pokebola)

Ash: muy bien osshowatt yo te elijo (y el pokemon tipo agua sale de su pokebola)

Padre de bianca: yo empiezo usa lanzallamas darmanitan

Ash: osshowatt esquívalo (el tipo agua logra esquivar el lanzallamas) muy bien ahora usa concha afilada

Padre de bianca: detenlo darmanitan (logra detener con su fuerza la concha afilada) y ahora puño de fuego (ese ataque da en el blanco)

Ash (preocupado): oh no osshowatt (inmediatamente se levanta)

Padre de bianca: carga de fuego

Ash: esquívalo (pero fue demasiado rápido y la carga de fuego impacta en osshowatt dejándolo mal herido)

Padre de bianca: ahora darmanitan movimiento sísmico (logra aplicárselo y deja a osshowatt tirado

Iris (preocupada): oh no parece que eso fue todo para osshowatt

Cilan (igual): tienes razón iris ese darmanitan es demasiado poderoso

Ash (preocupado): oh no osshowatt puedes levantarte (osshowatt logra reaccionar y logra levantarse apenas)

Bianca (animandolo): ash por favor no te rindas yo creo en ti mi amor tu me enseñaste a nunca rendirme y es por eso que se que puedes ganar porque eres un gran maestro

Ash (mas animado): muy bien si bianca cree en mi no puedo rendirme

Padre de bianca: muy bien terminemos con esto usa puño de fuego

Ash: salta y usa aqua jet (osshowatt logra saltar y esquivar el ataque y usa el aqua jet impactándolo)

Padre de bianca: qué pero como pudo reaccionar, bien terminemos con esto darmanitan usa sofoco

Ash: osshowatt usa hidro bomba (ambos ataques impactan pero fue más efectivo el ataque de osshowatt y logra acertarle el hidro bomba dejándolo muy débil a darmanitan)

Padre de bianca (preocupado): oh no darmanitan

Ash (confiado): terminemos con esto usa aqua jet (el ataque acierta en darmanitan y lo deja inconsciente dejando como ganador a ash)

Padre de bianca : no puedo creer que he perdido (se acerca a ash y le da la mano) muchas felicidades ash sin duda eres un entrenador realmente fuerte (inmediatamente bianca se acerca a ellos)

Bianca (mu feliz): oh mi amor ganaste, yo sabía que lo harías (los dos se abrazan)

Ash (sonrojado): de nada lo que sea por ti bianca

Padre de bianca (mirándolos): muy bien ash me derrotaste así que hija podrás seguir viajando con ellos y aunque me desagrade la idea puedes seguir siendo su novia

Bianca (muy feliz abraza a su padre): oh papa gracias te prometo que no te defraudaré y sé que algún día sabré que es lo que quiero para mi futuro

Ash: y nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarla

Padre de bianca (mirando a su hija): muy bien hija se que con estas estupendas personas a tu lado encontraras tu verdadera vocación pero hasta entonces cuídate

Bianca: lo haré papa no te preocupes por mi porque pretendo hacerme más fuerte como mi novio y estarás orgulloso de mi

Padre de bianca: se que lo estaré hija (mira a ash) y tu ash sigue por este camino y sé que serás el mejor maestro pokemon de todos, aun me desagrada que mi hija tenga novio y más si es menor de edad que ella (sonriendo) pero me alegra que tu lo seas porque tú en verdad te preocupas por ella y la amas ¿cierto?

Ash (sincero): así es señor le juro que cuidare mucho a su hija y le prometo que no le haré ningún daño

Padre de bianca: yo sé que no lo harás porque en verdad eres un chico muy bueno, y ahora es mejor que sigan por su camino

Bianca (abrazando a ash): cuando regrese seré muy fuerte papa, pero ahora es mejor seguir por nuestro camino

Ash: es cierto señor debemos irnos

Cilan: quedémonos en el centro pokemon y mañana seguimos por nuestro camino

Ash: buena idea cilan

Padre de bianca (despidiéndose): está bien nos veremos chicos e hija cuídate

Bianca: lo hare papa

Así los 4 se van de la casa de bianca y van rumbo al centro pokemon donde ash reserva una habitación para él y bianca, una para iris y otra para cilan

Cuarto de ash y Bianca

Ash (cansado): que día pero por suerte podremos seguir viajand…(bianca lo silencia con un beso)

Bianca (mirándolo tiernamente): mi amor gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí sin duda eres el mejor novio que tendré en la vida

Ash (mirando a bianca): lo que sea por el amor de mi vida

Bianca (acostándose): mi amor ven quiero que me abraces

Ash (acostándose y besando a bianca): buenas noches amor mío (la abraza) se que además de volvernos fuertes por separado también lo será nuestro amor

Bianca (sonriendo): buenas noches mi amado entrenador, se que cumpliremos nuestros sueños y la mejor parte que lo haremos juntos

Así los 2 se quedan profundamente dormidos, y ya a la mañana siguiente los 4 se van de la ciudad para seguir con su viaje con el objetivo de que se cumplan sus metas y sueños, pero además para ash y bianca de cumplirse todo eso juntos y nunca separados hacer evolucionar su amor que por día eso crecía, y que los 2 sabrían que no hay nada de que temer en el viaje porque se tenían el uno al otro y siempre se protegerán

 **FIN**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y déjenme decirles que ya tengo otro fic de ellos pero lo publicare más adelante cuando termine mi segundo fic de esta pareja así que nos veremos pronto**


End file.
